


Thanksgiving

by BatuuPrincess



Series: Damerey Holidays [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hallmark Movies, Modern AU, Thanksgiving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatuuPrincess/pseuds/BatuuPrincess
Summary: Poe and Rey have their first date on Thanksgiving.





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> As requested, a quick little follow up to the Friendsgiving fic. I apologize in advance, this is short and ridiculously fluffy. 
> 
> On a side note, I've decided to expand these into a series of one-shots covering various holidays (I already have ideas for both Christmas and New Years), all set in the same little universe. Hope you enjoy!

Rey jumped, the knock at the door startling her out of her Hallmark movie-induced fugue. Checking her phone, she verified it was in fact five minutes to two and that was most likely Poe at the door. She cursed, completely unaware of where the rest of the morning had gone.

She’d been up since seven, using her nervous energy to clean the house, do two loads of laundry, and even hang a picture she’d been meaning to put up for months. By the time she forced herself to sit down and watch a movie, she was pretty much just walking in circles, looking for something to do.

And now it was two hours later and she hadn’t put out any of the snacks and the prince was just about to propose–

There was another knock, this one a little more forceful than the last.

Oh yeah, and _Poe is at the door_.

“Coming!” she shouted, pausing to give her reflection a quick once-over the hall mirror.

She’d insisted on keeping it casual (there was no way she was wearing anything but yoga pants on Thanksgiving, not even for a man as good looking as Poe Dameron), but that didn’t mean she hadn’t spent an embarrassing amount of time that morning making sure her ponytail was just the right amount of messy and her makeup was completely natural. You know, casual.

Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door.

Poe stood on her front step looking way too handsome in a pair of jeans and a hoodie, two pizzas in one hand, a six pack in the other.

“Hey,” she said, a smile forming on her lips.

His answering smile made her heart stutter in her chest. “Hey.”

“Oh, come in, come in,” she said, remembering he was still standing outside.

He stepped inside, awkwardly balancing the pizzas and beer as he tried to toe off his shoes in the entryway.

“Hold on,” he said, handing her the pizzas so he could untie his shoes and shake the dusting of snow from his curls. “Much better.”

The silence stretched between them as they stood staring at each other, Rey temporarily forgetting how to human. She had assumed this wouldn’t be awkward - not with how easily the conversation flowed at Friendsgiving - but here they were.

It was Poe who broke the silence. “So I grabbed two pizzas. Figured we could munch on them throughout the day.”

“Bold of you to assume I can’t eat a large pizza in a single sitting.”

He burst out laughing, following Rey into the living room. This was more like it, the easy back-and-forth they had found on Saturday.

“You forget, I’ve already seen how much you can put away. Frankly, I was more than a little impressed.”

Now it was her turn to laugh, setting the pizzas down on the coffee table.

“What have you got there?” she asked, nodding towards the six pack.

“Oh, yeah! You mentioned you don’t drink Christmas beer before Thanksgiving, so I thought we could do a taste test. Figure out which is best this year,” he said, lifting the bottles one by one to show her the labels. “I did the whole mix and match thing.”

Ok, so he was perfect. There was no other explanation for it. “I love it. I’ll go grab some glasses,” she said, trying not to grin like an idiot. She brushed his hand as she made her way to the kitchen, butterflies erupting in her stomach at the brief contact.

She took a deep breath as she leaned against the kitchen counter, willing her heart to slow down. This was going to be a long day if she was going to swoon over every little thing he did. Shaking her head, she grabbed some plates, a stack of napkins, and a couple bottles of water, pausing to snag the bottle opener from the junk drawer.

Having all the necessary supplies, she walked back into the living room to find Poe sitting on the couch staring up at the TV with rapt attention.

“Sorry! We can change it. I had this on when I was waiting for you,” she said, setting down her haul and reaching for the remote.

“No, no, wait,” he said, putting up a hand. “He just flew to New York to win her back. I kinda want to see how it ends.”

She settled onto the couch. “Um, it’s a Hallmark movie. They get married.”

He gave her an exaggerated look of betrayal. “Spoiler alert!”

She burst out laughing, already feeling more at ease. Poe seemed to have that effect on her, even when he was the reason she was nervous in the first place. “Have you really never seen one of these?”

“No. But this has Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman! And the girl from Party of Five!”

Rey bit her lip in an attempt not to laugh at him (again). She watched his face for any hint of insincerity, any tip that he was actually mocking her, and found none. The look of childlike wonder on his face when the seamstress married her prince was far more revealing than any of the basics she’d learned about him on Saturday. He was so enthralled, he didn’t even notice she was openly staring at him.

“Well, if you like semi-washed up 90s TV actresses, do I have a treat for you.”

 

And so Rey found herself in the middle of a Hallmark movie marathon, her carefully curated movie choices for the day completely forgotten.

They’d been at this for hours, simultaneously laughing at the cheesy movies and getting to know each other better. So far they’d covered his childhood (no siblings, mother died when he was young, father raised him, ridiculously large extended family, everybody spoke Spanish including him) and hers (unknown siblings, left outside a fire station as a baby, bounced from one terrible foster home to another, aged out at eighteen), both of their jobs (he was an IT project manager and she worked in brand management), some major likes and dislikes (he had a weird hatred of monkeys that she just knew had a story behind it), and even Hallmark movie preferences (Rey loved anything having to do with royalty and Poe, they were figuring out, pretty much liked anything with a happy ending. Which was all of them).

The pizza was long gone and the beer well on its way, Rey cracking another and splitting it between their glasses.

“Too many coincidences,” said Poe, accepting his glass. “There’s something fishy happening on that train.”

She took a sip, trying not to spit it back out when it hit her tongue. “Ugh, that’s awful. And it’s a Hallmark movie, coincidences are the name of the game”

“But you’ve seen this one, so you can tell me what’s going on here.” He took a swig of his beer, his face scrunching adorably. “You’re right, that’s terrible.”

“I am not telling you the ending. It’s almost over, just watch.”

“Not fair. I definitely liked the one with DJ Tanner better.” He took another sip, the identical expression crossing his face.

“How are you still drinking that?”

“Sometimes they grow on you,” he said with a shrug. “Just, not this one. You done?” He pointed to the glass in her hand.

She handed it over, Poe disappearing into the kitchen to dump the contents.

Before their date, she had worried that she was building him up too much. That he would never be able to live up to the Poe Dameron in her head. But somehow, Poe in real life surpassed even her wildest expectations. He was kind, smart, funny. He seemed to genuinely care about people. He actually listened to her when she talked. He really, really hated monkeys. The Poe in her head never even stood a chance.

He sat back down, handing her a glass of water. “To cleanse your palate,” he said, taking a sip of his own. “I knew it!” he shouted out of nowhere, the water sloshing over the edge of her glass as she jumped. “It was all a setup to bring them together. I knew there was something fishy about that train.”

She burst out laughing, carefully setting down the water so it didn’t end up all over her.

“What?”

Oh, shit. She’d been staring. Again.

She shook her head slightly. “Nothing.”

Neither looked away, the moment stretching long and languid between them. Rey could hear the blood pounding in her ears as Poe reached out to brush back a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail, his hand lingering on her cheek. She wondered absently if he could feel her pulse racing beneath his palm.

And then he was kissing her, his lips firm but soft as they molded to her own. It was over as quickly as it began, Rey left blinking at the sudden loss of contact.

“Shit, sorry. I should have asked,” he said, his forehead lined in worry. “May I kiss you?”

A slow smile spread across her face. Rather than answer, she pulled him toward her, her lips finding his for longer this time. When she finally pulled away, they were both a little out of breath, Poe’s smile blinding as he continued to stroke her cheek.

“Well, I’m gonna take that as a yes,” he said.

“Definitely a yes,” she replied.

She scooted closer until their shoulders were nearly touching, Poe looping an arm around her to pull her closer. Rey let her head drop to his shoulder as the credits rolled, her eyes falling closed before the next movie started.

 

Rey woke up, her eyes blinking in the flickering light. She panicked for a split second, not recognizing her surroundings until her pillow let out a soft snore.

Right. Poe. Couch. Living room.

They were sprawled out on the couch, Rey’s head rising and falling with each of his breaths. She fit perfectly under his arm, snug and warm as Poe continued to snore. The thought of leaving the comfort of his arms made her want to cry, but she had a pressing matter to attend to.

She sat up, careful not to jostle him too much. He shifted slightly at the movement, falling back into a steady pattern of breathing almost instantly.

The ground outside was a soft, uniform white, the snow continuing to fall as she passed the front window on her way to the bathroom. It could have seven or midnight, the night-dark sky giving her no hints.

She used the bathroom, washing her face for good measure. Poe was still asleep when she returned to the living room. She quietly gathered up the bottles of beer on the coffee table, most half drunk and warm.

Dumping everything in the sink to deal with tomorrow, she grabbed her phone, tapping the screen to get the time. A little after 1:30 in the morning. She looked down at Poe snoring peacefully on her couch. There was no way she was going to wake him; he’d be fine right here tonight.

The hoodie was long gone, tossed on one of the chairs sometime around movie three. Instead, he wore a black t-shirt, soft with age, a band she’d never heard of scrawled across his chest. She’d been surprised to learn that he was more than a couple years older than her, and yet, he somehow appeared even younger as he lay on the couch, sleep smoothing out all of his features. He was gorgeous, even in the half light of the infomercial.

Oh, she was a goner.

She turned off the TV, the room suddenly plunged into darkness. She gave her eyes a moment to adjust before crawling back on the couch, careful not to disturb Poe as she pulled a blanket over them. He woke up just long enough to throw an arm around her and kiss the top of her hair before dropping back off. Settling her head on to his chest, the soft sounds of his breathing lulled her back to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at [BatuuPrincess](https://batuuprincess.tumblr.com).


End file.
